


What a punchable face

by Mother_Mortician



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Filbrick Pines Is A Jerk, Fuck you filbrick pines, Stanley and Ford go back in time, Time Police, Time Travel, Young Ford for a moment, eeehhhh, prompt, sorry if this is ass, whammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mortician/pseuds/Mother_Mortician
Summary: Prompt from anonymous  "PLEASE write a fic of stan finally returning to new jersey to tell filbrick off for being a horrible dad"
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	What a punchable face

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see him telling him off...Stanley's not usually the best with his words. Hope this is what you were hoping for :) 
> 
> He says bad words.

Getting his hands on a time travel tape was extremely hard. Ford was hesitant, but after Stan’s plan, he couldn’t help but let him have this one. He’ll go back and just grab Stan from going into the shop. 

Ford and Stan sailed all the way to Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey just for Stan to get this one moment. Sure, the device is able to travel to different locations, but they needed to go anyway...without the fear of messing with the timeline. It was nice seeing the city..the beach… the swing set… brought back many happy memories...and even more painful ones. 

His parents were long dead, but seeing the old building that used to be “Pines Pawns” was enough to give him the ambition to go through with it. 

“Are you sure about this, Stanley?” Ford asked as they stood in the alley behind their childhood home. 

Stan looked down at the device in his hands before he looked back up at his twin “come with me?” 

“Are you certain? I thought this was something you wanted to do alone?” Ford asked. His brow was raised with confusion, but his eyes held understanding. 

“C’mon” 

Ford let out a sigh of defeat, though it wasn’t really a fight “alright” 

They set the date on the device, the week after Stanley was kicked from the house. 

“Well..here we go…” Stan said, before releasing the tape.

~~

The crisp spring air blew against their faces as they stood in the alley. It didn’t look much different from when they traveled to, but it felt different. 

Walking out onto the sidewalk, they could see how different, yet familiar, their surroundings were. They were back in 1963...what a year. 

They walked past the window of Pines Pawns at least three times before Stanley had the courage to walk in and face his father. 

Stanley thought the fact that he was a professional con-man would help him in this, but even after all these years, it was difficult seeing him. He and Ford tried to act casual as they checked out the fake fancy watches. 

“Anything I can interest you with, gentlemen?” he asked from behind the counter.

Both twins quietly chucked to themselves before Stan mumbled “GeNtlEmeN” sarcastically with a snicker. He tried to regain his composure to “Uh yeah, y’think I could check out this watch?” Stan asked, pointing to a watch under the glass. It was the only one he remembered from when he was growing up, he thought about taking it, but after getting kicked out, he never had the chance. He remembered his pa looking pretty smug after getting it from the customer. It was a pretty good watch, and he got it from them for five dollars. What a steal. 

Now he’s selling it for fifty dollars. Ridiculous. 

Their father silently hands it to him, letting him inspect it. What reason would he have to suspect that this elderly man would be the last person he’d want to have in his shop. Worse than those teenage kids. It was his own son. The son that in his present self, he kicked out a week ago.

“I’ll buy it for six dollars, howz that sound?” 

A gasp of disbelief escapes their father before his face turns into a scowl. Stanley might have been intimidated by that look alone, but he was glad he asked Ford to come. “Is this some kind of joke?” 

The corners of Stan’s lips pulled down as his brows rose, he turned to Ford “joke? IS it some kind of joke?” he asked, portraying confusion, but he turned back to his father “no, I don’t think I’m joking at all, given that you paid five dollars for this, six dollars is a deal, you get a buck” 

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” he asked, his voice fuming. His eyes were covered, but both Stan and Ford knew he was mad. All the years of never seeing his face, they knew exactly what expression he was making. Despite all that, they didn’t back down. 

Stanford Filbrick Pines, has gone to the nightmare dimension and back, dealt with literal demons, so his father? Is hardly even a challenge. As a child, he was intimidated, and easily subdued by him. Easily made him feel less than… Well, now he knows his father was just a controlling and abusive jerk. 

Stanley Romanoff Pines, his father sure ruined his childhood… belittled and abused him. Kicked him to the street. Yet, he’s dealt with mob bosses, police, government authorities, AND he defeated Bill Cipher. 

“I think I’m talking to a piece of shit man who doesn’t know how to be a father” Stanley said, leaning forward into the face of his old man. ‘Younger man’ in comparison. 

While Stanley was facing down his father, Ford noticed a small creak on the stairs and was met with brown eyes of his younger self. He waved a hand, then moved one index finger over his lips. The younger Stanford’s brows rose as he saw the six fingers on the man’s hand. He felt like he was in some weird episode of the Twilight Zone or some science fiction movie… seeing the man in front of him. Six fingers on his hand, and the man beside him looking identical to him. He felt like it was safe to assume that time travel existed…. And that he and Stanley makeup. 

Stanley’s been gone a week...and it killed him. 

“You come into my establishment, and insult me? Get out!” Filbrick yelled. 

“Yeah...we’ll leave…” he said, looking at Ford and turning around “just one last thing…” he added, before quickly turning around, his fist at full speed toward his father’s face. The impact broke his glasses, the broken glass cutting a line into his cheek, causing a small line of blood to form. Small ‘dew like’ droplets of blood began to form, dripping down his cheek. 

“Stanford! Call the police!” Filbrick yelled out out, his voice rough with rage.

Young Ford looked panicked, his eyes darting between the men in the pawnshop. On one hand, he should listen to his father...on the other hand, he couldn’t help the small smile that tugged on his lips. He knew his father deserved it, and if he and Ford came all the way from the future to do this, he must really deserve it. How could he argue with the future?

Once Mr. Pines looked back to the men, they were already halfway out the door, flipping him off. Stanley with his middle finger, and Ford with his two middle fingers. 

“Fuck you, old man!” Stanley yelled, before they both ran out the building. 

Ford really thought this was something only Stanley needed. That he would have been fine if it was just Stanley going to yell at their dad...but he was very happy to do this with Stan. He was also happy to see the look on their father’s face. He'll have to draw it out in his journal later to look back to with his twin on the Stan o' War II. 

The two of them ran back to the alleyway, before pulling back the tape measure and zipping back to their time. 

Stanley was laughing, almost choking from his own laughter “Did you see his face, Sixer? Oh MAN! Wish I could have recorded that” 

“That was quite a reaction,” Ford said, laughing alongside his brother. 

"Thanks for coming along" Stan said, slapping a hand on Ford's shoulder.

"of course, couldn't just let you do it all alone" though that was his original plan, thinking back on it, he wouldn't have changed a thing "Together we're the kings of New Jersey, aren't we?" 

"Hell yeah"

**Author's Note:**

> PINES PINES PINES PINES PINES


End file.
